My Forever
by veamgee
Summary: Their love will forever be connected... But it seems as if there is a problem for Chikane... Will there be a happy ending for the two previous priestesses?
1. Chapter 1

Hey people! This is my first Kannazuki no Miko story, so I hope you'll like it. I know that it is a sore sometimes to read a chapter with a lot of italicized words, so I apologize for that. Honestly, I didn't watch much of the anime but I did read the manga Anyways, this is another life Chikane and Himeko have and there will be no robots… I'm not really into those things and I have no idea about them whatsoever… :P I would also like to thank my beta-reader, Miracles79. He's the best! And Miracles, I hope you'll get through it just fine ;) Don't worry, ok?

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Kannazuki no Miko :D

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Elevator**_

* * *

The bustling streets of Tokyo, Japan were filled with the sounds of disgruntled drivers voicing their dissatisfaction of being in amongst the gradually increasing traffic; whilst students and employees walked casually along the sidewalk, some opting to use the nearby train line or, for the ones more physically active, riding their bicycles. Buildings could be seen all around, whether that be from a big investment corporation or a small family run business; tall like the Empire State Building or of a much smaller, less impressive structure.

One sole figure was watching this spectacle within her tall and magnificent establishment, disinterest clearly etched on her features. The person in question had long, silky blue hair, flawlessly faired skin and the most kissable lips you would have ever set eyes on. But the sole feature, that would make men or women fall into unrequited love, was her striking ocean deep blue eyes. Sighing, the figure returned to her desk and readily prepared for the day ahead.

One of her personal attendants, Kisaragi Otoha approached her, bowed curtly and informed the blunette beauty, while motioning to the columns of a huge stack of paper "Himemiya-sama, these are the reports for this month's sales…" she said before looking towards the other pile "and these are the paper works that need to be done for the next issue of our magazine"

Himemiya Chikane, the solemn heiress of the Himemiya fortune and the youngest female president of their family's group of companies, rubbed her temple impatiently before replying "Yes, I'll attend to them shortly. Otoha-san?" she looked towards the girl. The said attendant immediately gave her full attention to her boss's next command. "Would you be kind enough to leave while I take a few moments for myself?"

"Of course, Ma'am. Please call me whenever you are in need of my assistance" _'Which I doubt you would'_ she silently admitted, as it was unlikely of her refined boss to call for someone's aid especially when it regarded her work. All through her life, Chikane had been recognized as a talented teenager, possessing remarkable intellect and poise. She never lacked in any department, except perhaps in the number of friends she could trust explicitly.

"But of course, Otoha-san" Chikane replied with a smile.

Otoha bowed once more and quickly made her way out of the room. _'She seems a little off today. I wonder if something is wrong'_ she pondered, sensing that Chikane's aura of self-confidence was starting to wane ever so slightly.

Chikane watched as Otoha disappeared from sight and out of her office. She released the breath she didn't know she was holding as she once again returned to rubbing her temple. To say that she was merely tired would not be completely true. Chikane's exhaustion wasn't the only issue at the present time because she felt, both physically and mentally, drained for the first time in many, many months. _'Why do I feel so empty? So Incomplete?'_ the blunette beauty contemplated forlornly, gripping the fabric of her shirt that lay above her chest. _'I feel as if someone's missing in my life. But why? My heart won't stop beating? Won't stop hurting? Wait, could that be it? Do I want to experience how to love and be loved in return? But aren't I already loved by my family?'_ She was really confused.

The feeling of emptiness in her being was surprisingly new to her. She has never felt a want, or even a desire, to love another before this moment. And strangely so, Chikane feels as if she has always known who that special person is. _'Who is it? Could it be Otoha? No, it couldn't be. I mean I love her, but not in a romantic way. It's more of an employer-employee type of admiration' _her brows furrowed as she continued to give this matter some serious consideration. But she was so tired, her eyes growing heavier and heavier, her head resting on the desk until she finally drifted off into a peaceful slumber…

"_Chikane-sama, please come with me" a shadowy figure called, whose face little Chikane failed to clearly identify due to the blurry image which entered Chikane's view, the figure hurriedly pulled her out of the limousine, being careful not to harm the young heiress. The pair hastily made their way towards a dark alley, and further away from the gruesome scene which trailed far behind them._

"_Where are we going?" little Chikane asked the figure running in front of her._

"_Somewhere far away, Miss" came the figure's exhausted reply._

"_What happened back there, Onii-san?" little Chikane asked innocently._

_The man, still running with Chikane by his side, faced his master and smiled sadly "We were attacked on the way home, Miss. But don't worry, I promised to keep you safe; and you will be"_

_Suddenly, the man collided into something and was left sprawled on the ground. Chikane remained unharmed, backing away during the man's fall, but quickly sprinted towards his side out of concern._

"_Yes I'm alright, Miss. Please stay behind me as always"_

"_Heh, did I hear that right? You're going to protect this Little Miss Millionaire, huh?" a scarred thug replied, menace dripping from his voice, while his lackey proceeded to corner the pair within the tightly closed space._

"_That's right. I swore to protect Miss Chikane with my life and I'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe" the man replied with unbridled__conviction and determination._

"_Even if it means dying helplessly in the hands of your enemy?" the goon's companion quipped in, in an equally sinister tone._

_A trickle of sweat travelled down the protector's cheek as he turned to his young mistress and hurriedly__whispered "Miss, I know that it would be rude of me to command you but I need you to cooperate. Would you do me the honor of doing so?"_

"_Yes, whatever you say, I shall follow" Chikane answered in an equally low whisper._

"_Please get as far away from here as possible. Stay out of trouble and whatever it takes, don't look back. No matter what you might hear… Just keep running" the man said as he carefully observed the two muscular men slowly beginning their approach._

"_If you reach a town, ask for somebody's help" In a voice of desperation, the man hurriedly continued his instructions in the hope that these would protect his little mistress._

"_But what if I don't reach a town or find any person for that matter, what should I do then?"_

"_Then hide. Your parents' men are on their way and I believe they will arrive shortly"_

"_Okay" little Chikane replied in a determined manner._

"_Please be safe, Miss. Now at the count of three… One… Two…"_

"_Wait. What is your name, Onii-san?"_

_The man smiled at Chikane's thoughtfulness before responding "Yukihito, Miss. But now is not the time for such pleasantries."_

"_Okay, Yuki-nii-san. Please stay safe as well" she smiled genuinely at him._

"_I'm afraid I can't guarantee my safety but I hope to guarantee yours." the man smiled sadly as he saw the two men merely a foot away from them. He got to his feet and while pushing the young girl, he shouted "Three! Run, Miss Chikane!"_

_Being the athletic kid that she is, Chikane darted away from the scene, her eyes never returning to the scene she had just retreated from. Far behind her, Chikane could hear the horrific sounds of pain, anger and anguish as a single body crumbled to the ground. At the corner of her eye, Chikane saw the clear outline of a man following her in hot pursuit and so she redoubled her efforts and ran as fast as she could, round a nearby corner and down a dark alley. She quickly checked her watch and noticed that it was already ten minutes past eleven in the evening. 'No wonder this place is so empty.'_

_Although Chikane's speed was incredible, especially for someone of her age, she could merely groan in dismay as the goon finally caught up to her. "There you are you little missy!" he said, darting towards Chikane's direction._

_Seeing as her enemy was foolishly making his way towards her like an open book, Chikane, using her quick reflexes, instinctively dodged his clumsy attempt at apprehending her and swiftly used her momentum to deliver a devastating roundhouse kick to the side of his head. The man's already hideous facial features were further scarred as he was propelled against a nearby wall, before lying slumped on the ground. 'Thank heavens for those karate lessons'_

_Seeing she had the advantage, little Chikane wisely used it as a chance for an escape. She bolted away from the crumpled, sobbing mass and into a dark corner. Never in her life had little Chikane felt so frightened, her life hanging in the balance as she nervously hid from view. She could feel her heart beating incredibly fast, both from exhaustion of her earlier running and fright as she could sense her enemy, groggily coming nearer and nearer. She straightened her back, leaning on the wall and waited silently as she remained absolutely still, being careful not to make the slightest of sounds. To her surprise, she felt a hand quickly cover her mouth. She desperately wanted to scream but considering her current predicament, she couldn't do it._

"_Follow me" Despite Chikane's frightened state; she gradually managed to calm down at the sound of such a soft and gentle, yet commanding voice. She was initially hesitant but she truly believed she could trust this person, whoever they are. 'That's strange. Why am I following this person so obediently? And why do I feel as if I could trust…' Following closely behind, Chikane could faintly smell the scent of shampoo and corrected her earlier thoughts 'her… Fully?' Chikane silently followed the shadowy figure and together they made their way through intersection after intersection. A few moments passed before they finally made it out onto a livelier street._

_Chikane looked around and released the nervous breath she had been holding. She felt immensely relieved that they had made it out both safe and sound. She turned towards her savior, in an offer of gratitude, but was left speechless by such a beautiful sight. Standing graciously in front of the young heiress was an adorable face that held a heart-melting smile framed by luscious golden hair. The moon shone brightly on the figure, increasing her already pleasing appearance, as Chikane continued to stare open-mouthed at her beautiful savior. 'She's so beautiful…' Little did Chikane know that the person right in front of her silently mused the same thing, her eyes amethyst eyes widening in appreciation. They gazed at each other for a long while; both silent, afraid that this blissful moment would soon fade away._

"_I…" Chikane was the first to break the silence. After a moment of contemplation, she could clearly see that this angel was of the same age as her; so why did she risk her own life to save her? And how did she even know she was there in the first place? Were they acquaintances? No, clearly not. So then who was this girl? She had a lot of questions forming in her head and it was making the usually composed blunette, confused. Soft giggling brought her back into reality and she fathomed that it came from her angel. 'Wait, did I just think of her as __**my**__ angel?' She looked over at the blonde girl as she amusingly asked "What? What's so funny?"_

_The giggling blonde child stopped as she shyly looked away from the goddess who was standing before her._

_Chikane smirked. She never thought her brave angel could be so shy. 'It really suits her though, she's really cute when she looks so embarrassed!' her mind screamed while looking at the cute expression on the other girl's face. Chikane took this as her chance to tease the other a little bit. "May I have the honor of knowing the name of my cute knight?" She saw the girl's face flush a deep crimson resulting in__Chikane's smile to widen even more. The undeniable, natural cuteness the girl possessed was becoming too much for the heiress to control her teasing urges._

"_H-Himeko… Kurusugawa Himeko" the poor blonde stuttered her reply, entirely mesmerized by the smile Chikane gave her. "And yours is?" she asked meekly._

"_Chikane... Himemiya Chikane. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kurusugawa-san" Chikane said formally, although the smirk was still plastered upon her lips._

"_Please, no need to be so formal. You can call me Himeko" the girl retorted quite childishly._

"_Only if you'll call me Chikane" the blunette countered back, rather amused at the cute display of disapproval displayed by her companion._

"_O-okay then. Chikane-chan…" little Himeko sheepishly said, testing the feel of her secret crush's name passing her lips._

_Hearing Himeko say her name cutely like that made Chikane's heart soar and her mind grow dizzy from the increasing heat rushing to her cheeks. She was so happy at this moment that she wished she could just die. By this time, she had a goofy grin as she responded "Yes, Himeko?"_

_The said girl looked up, her amethyst eyes went wide. But after a while, her shocked expression faded away as a smile crossed her features. "Wanna go walking by the beach, Chikane-chan?"_

_Chikane's grin widened as she stretched out her hand for Himeko to hold, in which she was thankful as the latter eagerly clasped Chikane's hand in hers, "I'd love to. Please lead the way"_

_They were holding hands, merrily chatting with each other as they strolled along the shoreline. The moon serving as their only source of light amongst the darkening sky line overhead._

_After a few minutes of strolling, they decided to sit down on the white sand. Himeko tentatively leaned into Chikane's left shoulder, the gesture being eagerly allowed by the usually composed heiress, a wide smile betraying her inner adjuration. They sat in silence, enjoying the intimacy they willingly shared together while gazing upon the beautiful stars and the hanging moon off in the distance. It just felt so natural to be with each other like this, basking in the glow of the moonlight._

"_Say Himeko, why did you save me back there?" Chikane asked out of the blue. She was really confused as to how Himeko ended up there. Who knows what could have happened. 'If she were hurt through my actions, I don't think I could handle the guilt.'_

_Sensing Chikane's inner turmoil, Himeko clasped their hands together as she smiled towards the blunette and said "Honestly I don't know. I just felt some kind of force pushing me in that direction; and that's when I found you. I couldn't stand seeing you so afraid so I reached out for you... I'm sorry, but did I harm you or scare you in any way because I never… I didn't…" with her sudden realization, Himeko couldn't stop the tears which cascaded down her cheeks._

'_Oh no, please don't cry. I couldn't bear to see you cry. Not when I'm the reason for your pain, no when you make me feel so complete' Chikane's heart sank as she saw the first tear fall from her angel's eyes. She wiped them away with her finger as she ushered soothingly "Shh, it's okay. You didn't hurt me one bit. Please don't cry, Himeko" She sounded almost desperate, but she didn't care. All she knows is that she couldn't stand the thought of this beautiful creature hurt. "We're safe, aren't we? So let's forget all about it. It's going to be alright. I promise. I'm here. I'll be here for as long as you want"_

"_Really?" Himeko looked up; and Chikane could clearly make out excitement and joy twinkling in her eyes._

_Suddenly, a car stopped behind them and out came Chikane's parents. They rushed towards their daughter and bombarded them a multitude of questions._

"_Chikane! Oh thank goodness you're alright!" Chikane's mother, Himemiya Erie said while checking any physical signs of trauma upon Chikane's petite body._

"_Mother! Father! I'm so glad to see both of you! How did you find me here?"_

"_You had a tracking device placed on you for occasions such as this. And it's a good thing too" was Erie's reply._

"_How's Yuki-nii-san? Is he alright?" Chikane asked, concern evident in her voice as she spoke of her bodyguard._

_Himemiya Kei smiled warmly towards his precious daughter and said "Yes, he's going to be fine my dear. He's on his way to the hospital as we speak; would you like to visit him some time?"_

"_I would love to!" was Chikane's joyous response._

_During the whole exchange, little Himeko stood albeit far from the trio to give them some space. She saw her most treasured scene, Chikane smiling happily. She smiled to herself, content with having been graced by such a beautiful sight and slowly walked away._

"_Let's go home now Chikane" Erie said as she got up and motioned for Chikane to follow._

_However to her mother's surprise, Chikane stopped dead in her tracks. Her mind screaming one name again and again as she realized her mistake 'Himeko!' Chikane hastily looked everywhere and was relieved to see Himeko seemingly interested in something a little further down the beach._

"_Okay Mother, Father; but will you please give me a minute? I need to talk to… a friend of mine" she politely said as she bowed her head and moved towards Himeko's direction._

_Erie and Kei exchanged looks with each other before an understanding smile broke on their lips. Never had their daughter ignored their requests or displays such affection when looking at another human being. Whoever this golden haired girl was, Chikane was most definitely intrigued and possibly even infatuated with._

"_Himeko…"_

_Himeko turned around anxiously, her eyes brimming with tears once again. She quickly closed the distance and embraced Chikane tightly, in an almost desperate fashion. The latter happily returned the gesture, immersed within the warm and safe hands of her savior._

"_Oh Chikane-chan…" her reply was slightly muffled as she clutched Chikane's shirt within her shaking palms._

"_Shh, Himeko. I told you, didn't I? I couldn't bear to see you cry. So please, stop crying?" Chikane tightened her hold on Himeko, as if afraid that she would just disappear into thin air. They remained that way for a while before Chikane broke the comfortable embrace. "I'm sorry, Himeko; but I have to go home" she smiled sadly._

"_I know" was all Himeko could say, mirroring the smile on Chikane's._

"_But hey, there's no reason to be sad" Chikane replied lovingly as she wiped the tears that were still falling. She picked up a pink shell on the sand and broke it into half. She asked for a strap from Otoha and tied it into the hole. She smiled towards the blonde and asked her to turn around, wherein Himeko happily did as told. She placed the necklace she made on Himeko's neck as she said "We will meet again, this I promise you; and this necklace will be our symbol"_

_Himeko, at this point, faced Chikane and smiled brightly amidst the tears "Then I shall wait patiently for that day to come. Until then…" she tiptoed as she placed a chaste kiss on Chikane's lips "I shall remember our promise. Chikane, I…" The sun was slowly rising. It gave a magnificent glow, shining towards the new found love the two shared._

Chikane woke up to the sound of her phone ringing._'What? It was all a dream?' _before she could give the subject more thought, she heard a soft knock on her office's door followed by a familiar voice "It's your grandfather, Ma'am."

"Yes, I'll take it from here. Thank you, Otoha"

"Yes, Himemiya-sama"

Chikane picked the ringing object up and placed it near her ears then said "Good afternoon, Oji-san. What can I do for you?"

After a fairly diplomatic conversation, Chikane concluded "Yes, I'll be right there" then bid her goodbye. She stood from her chair and walked out as soon as the door opened, revealing Otoha standing outside. The two of them waited patiently for the elevator to arrive, and when it did, they wasted no time in entering it. Since they were on the fiftieth floor, Chikane thought back on the dream she just had earlier.

'_That dream, didn't it happen during my fourteenth birthday? I remember that day quite vividly. It was when that accident happened, after coming back from school, I got almost all of my trusted bodyguards killed during the fight; and it was when I met my first love. My first love…'_ at this thought, she dreamily touched her lips as a fracture of the memory wherein the blonde goddess briefly touched her lips surfaced into her mind. She looked up at the ceiling as she thought _'I wonder, do you still remember me, my love? Where are you right now? I hope you're doing well and that you're safe. Oh how I wish… No, I believe the right word is long. That's right! Oh how I long to see you again!'_

Chikane gently grabbed the pink shell that was hanging around her neck and squeezed it tight. It was as if this action would give her the strength to carry on without her near, a symbol which had become as much a part of her as breathing. It made her remember the beautiful face that opened up her guarded heart. _'Oh Himeko, do you know that I still love you? Do you still feel the same, I wonder? Do you even remember me? It has been five years since that fateful day; so I doubt that you do. Himeko, after all this time, I still love you…'_

Otoha watched her mistress from the back and was curious of Chikane's actions. Her benefactor seemed dazed. _'I wonder what's wrong. Did something happen back at the office?'_ she decided to observe her mistress first before jumping to conclusions. She saw how Chikane dreamily touched her lips. This action made her even more puzzled. _'Huh? Could it possibly be that Miss Chikane was kissed?!'_ she pushed that certain thought aside. _'That would be silly. After all, she would never let another touch her lips. Especially not when she is waiting for a certain blonde maiden'_ and at that moment, she saw Chikane grasp the necklace she helped make five years ago. The personal assistant and bodyguard smiled genuinely as she thought _'Just as I suspected. You miss her, don't you Miss Chikane? Don't worry, Miss. If your love truly is for one another, I'm sure you'll meet again…'_

After what seemed like an eternity, they heard the chime of the elevator, signaling that they had reached their destination. As the doors opened, Chikane and Otoha started moving forward but the progress was suddenly halted when Chikane stumbled backwards, her body succumbing to gravity as she was greeted by the floor.

"Miss Chikane! Are you alright?" Otoha rushed towards Chikane's side. "You…" she started to say but was cut off by Chikane.

"It's okay, Otoha. I'm perfectly fine. It is my fault after all. Are you alright? I'm sorry. I…" Chikane looked up and she felt her throat constrict.

Within the singular elevator, blue orbs met amethyst ones.

* * *

Thank you for reading! And I'd appreciate it very much if you'll tell me what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay! :} And I thank my extremely talented beta-reader, **Miracles79**, for taking his time in editing this chapter :D

And I also thank you guys for the reviews

Disclaimer: I do not own Kannazuki no Miko

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Strangers**_

* * *

"Hey Saotome-san! Why do you look so troubled? It's still early in the morning" Reiko asked whilst watching the usually energetic brunette begin to frantically pace back and forth at one particular spot in her office.

Saotome Mako abruptly stopped what she was doing, turning upon hearing her name being called out by a familiar voice. She looked up from where she had been staring at the ground and her own auburn eyes met the gaze of her coworker. She then glanced up towards the clock and it showed thirty minutes past seven, her anxiety welling up once again, averting her gaze and instead directing it towards Reiko. The two of them were staring at each other for a minute when Mako suddenly, and unexpectedly, flung her arms in mid-air and exclaimed, or more like shouted "Darn that Himeko! Where is she?! Does she even know that she's almost late for work?! Aaah!" with that being said, she got her bag, rummaged through her belongings and hurriedly fished out her phone. She dialed a number which she had memorized by heart, placed the said device near her ear and stormed out towards the veranda; leaving a completely stunned Oota Reiko staring dumbly at her retreating figure with her lips a little open.

* * *

_The blurry figure in front of her seemed to be telling her something. "We will meet again, this I promise you…" She watched as the said figure lifted an object that seemed to be a necklace with a pink shell as its pendant. "And this will be our symbol, Himeko" her heart ached at the sound of her name being called out by this all too familiar stranger. She felt tears pouring down from the corner of her eyes as she tiptoed and placed a chaste kiss on the stranger's soft lips. She couldn't remember what her reply to the declaration was but she was certain that she felt contented while their forms basked in the warm rays of the rising sun…_

Himeko stirred in her sleep when she heard the annoying sound of her phone's ringtone. She covered her ears with her pillow in the hope of silencing the annoying ring. She tossed thro and fro but to her dismay, the ringing still persisted. She hesitantly got up and picked the phone from the dresser and answered in a slightly annoyed tone "Hello, this is Himeko"

"Himeko! Where are you right now?" replied the caller.

"Mako-chan? Is this you? Why are you calling so early in the morning?" the blonde said, completely irritated that her best friend would wake her up. "You do know that I hate being-"

"Wait, what did you just say? Himeko, you're still in bed?! I can't believe you! Do you know what time it is already?" Mako cut her friend's rambling which gave more to the annoyance of Himeko.

Himeko looked up and said "It is 7:45. Why'd you ask?"

"Himeko, what are you talking about! You're going to be late for your first day of work! You need to get here now!" hearing the words 'late' and 'work' in quick succession effectively caused the young blonde to scramble up her feet. "What! I got to go, Mako-chan. Talk with you later" with that she hang up the call and hurriedly went to the bathroom. She wasted no time in taking a quick shower, changed her clothes, ate a small amount of breakfast, brushed her teeth, combed her golden hair and put on the necklace both Souma and Mako gave her as a gift for her nineteenth birthday. She looked herself up at the mirror and was satisfied with the results.

As she was about to dash off, she caught sight of a dangling object. She neared it and eyed the object dreamily as she took hold of it. _'Oh Chikane-chan… I really wish I could see you again. Where are you?' _she suddenly felt a pang of sadness on her heart when she remembered her dream. She always felt like this every time she remembers her first love. She tenderly kissed the pink shell and merrily made her way out the hallway. _'Strange'_ she thought. She could have sworn she felt a faintly familiar sensation coursing through her as if something truly amazing was about to happen, the same feeling she felt the day she met Chikane-chan all those years ago. The first was when hers and Chikane's path came across for the first time.

A good five minutes passed when Himeko made her way out of her apartment, sprinting hastily towards work. _'I am so dead'_ she drearily thought as she bypassed various shoppers in her continuing haste to arrive promptly on time. Luckily for her, her workplace was near her place and so it was just a short fifteen minute walk. Although, with the rate she was going at the moment, there's no doubt she will arrive in just five minutes...

* * *

And just like that, she arrived at the foot of the majestic building. _'This is it!'_ she inhaled deeply as she fixed herself to be of proper appearance in the eyes of others. She felt her phone beeping and so she got it out of her pocket and saw that she received a text message from her trusted friend._ "If you don't hurry up, you'll surely get fired" _–it said.

"Geez, Mako-chan! She even added a smiley at the end" she said to no one in particular as she was pretending to be mad at her cheery brunette friend. She looked at her wristwatch and her amethyst eyes went wide. Just five more minutes and she'll be late. She quickly entered the entrance and politely greeted the guard. Afterwards, she saw that the elevator was descending down. _'Perfect timing!'_ her mind celebrated and walked towards it. When she arrived, the elevator doors opened and she hurriedly got in. Suddenly however, her movement was halted as she felt her body collide with something equally next thing she knew, she suffered the same fate as the one she bumped into, landing hard on the cold floor with her bottom first.

"Miss Chikane, are you alright?" the blonde heard a worried exclamation from another person. _'Wait! Did she just say Chikane?'_ her heart skipped a beat at the mention of the name of her beloved. The other occupant was about to give Himeko a word or two when a melodious voice interrupted her assault.

"It is okay, Otoha. I'm perfectly fine" the voice said to the other whose name was Otoha. Himeko could practically hear her heart thumping loudly in her chest as she listened to the calming and sweet voice spoken by someone hidden behind 'Otoha'. She just wished the other occupants couldn't hear her heart's erratic beating amidst the silence that passed for a short while. "It is my fault. I'm sorry but are you alright-" she looked up when she heard the voice's owner ask if she was alright. When their eyes met, both girls seemed to be lost in their own world.

"Himeko…" Himeko heard the girl say. It was hesitant, as if uncertain that it was actually happening; as if assuming that reality was playing tricks with her tired mind. And it came as a soft whisper; but Himeko heard it nonetheless. She could clearly see the inner turmoil in the other girl's alluring sapphire eyes, which she knew her own amethyst eyes were reflecting. She saw the beautiful woman stand up and fix her elegant office attire. The woman offered her hand which Himeko shyly yet gladly accepted. They were now on their feet and neither one dared to break eye contact. Although the cough that came from Otoha seemed to have brought both girls back to their senses.

Himeko saw the other girl giving her a smile that could make anyone prey to such a gorgeous goddess. She abruptly noticed as well that the other woman was wordlessly eyeing her from top to bottom and she swore that she would soon faint from the heat that rushed to her cheeks. To Himeko's utter surprise, she saw disappointment flicker in those blue orbs when it caught something that she was wearing. _'I wonder what…'_ she looked down and finally understood why Chikane seemed so disappointed. The latter caught sight of the necklace her two close friends gave to her. Himeko was about to say something when someone bumped into her and a masculine voice spoke from behind her.

"Himeko? What are you doing in here? If you don't hurry, you'll be late" he said and, with the lack of an appropriate honorific, Chikane's hearing sense perked up further as she stared, silently fuming, at the man who was now ignoring the pair.

"Souma-kun? What happened?" a voice spoke through the phone that the man was holding.

"Oh, I just encountered Himeko by the elevator" he said lovingly to his secret girlfriend as he placed the phone near him once again. They had a lovely conversation before Souma carelessly bumped into Himeko along the way, too engrossed to even notice his surroundings. Mako was just too fun to talk with.

"Really?" the four people heard the amused voice say. "Tell her to quicken her pace a bit. Cause if not, she'll surely lose this job" the girl said trying desperately to hide her fits of giggles.

'_Mako-chan! I swear I'll get you for this! Just you wait till I get there!' _Himeko's mind screamed in mild irritation as her face was as red as a ripe tomato at the moment.

"Haha, quit that Mako. Anyways Himeko, what has caught your atten-" the man's sentence halted midway as he finally recognized the presence of both Chikane and Otoha "Himemiya-sama?! Kisaragi-sama!"the clumsy blonde saw her friend muttering an apology for his rudeness while bowing low to his employer.

"Souma-kun" Himeko was shocked at how her friend acted. He always appeared to be the cool type in front of others. Suddenly, realization hit her head hard. She was standing in front of someone who could have only been the primary leader of the corporation. She felt ashamed with herself and an adorable blush covered her whole face as she also bowed and uttered a hasty apology "I'm so sorry, Himemiya-sama. I didn't mean to hit you" as she looked up, she could have sworn that a look of hurt crossed the Himemiya princesses' face.

"Himeko, let's go. Please excuse us, Himemiya-sama" Souma said after bowing and taking Himeko's hand and dragged her along inside the elevator.

* * *

Chikane could only stare at where Himeko and Souma just entered.

"Miss? Are you alright?" Otoha said concerned as the shock she felt earlier began to lessen. _'She looked just like her. But she was wearing an employee's uniform. I haven't seen her before so she must be new. It doesn't seem she knew miss though; so it couldn't be her'_ the attendant thought as she walked a little bit behind when her boss started moving forward then exited the building. _'I don't think miss is handling this well. Oh whatever, whoever that girl was, I will find out sooner or later' _she concluded as they entered the awaiting black sedan.

Chikane remained completely silent, ever since the encounter with the girl that looked like her first love. Scratch that, she believed it was _**her**_. She felt it in her heart, the connection that they shared. _'So why did she act differently with me?' _with all honesty, she was taken aback when Himeko bowed curtly at her and said her apologies of bumping her earlier._ 'Maybe because she concluded that I'm her employer?' _she reasoned out. But she knew that single reasoning was not enough. And upon seeing that the girl wore a necklace with a heart-shaped pendant, her heart sank.

If she really were Himeko, shouldn't she be wearing the necklace she made for her five years ago? And don't forget the male employee who arrived and interrupted their tender moment of staring at each other._ 'I believe his name is Oogami Souma-kun'_ thinking about the young man made Chikane's blood boil in jealousy. Who wouldn't be when they seemed to know each other so well? And add the fact that Himeko seemed to actually like the man and more so be fond of him. The Himemiya princess felt devastated. She sighed as she looked out the all-but-blurry moving scenery that showed every time their car passed by.

* * *

During the elevator ride, both forms were as silent as dead men. Awkwardness encircled the two occupants as they would, from time to time, sneak a peek at the other. Never in their life would they think that an elevator ride could feel so long and weird. Himeko heard Souma cough a little to get her attention in which she immediately gave by looking at her companion.

"Himeko, about earlier…" he started to say which made Himeko blush upon remembering a certain woman with breathtaking sapphire eyes.

"What about it?" she said as a way of urging Souma to continue his sentence since it appeared he was hesitant to spill it.

"I know this would be unexpected for you to hear, but may I ask if you and Chikane-sama know each other before all of that happened in the elevator?"

The question definitely hit a chord inside of Himeko, especially in her heart. A part of her wanted to say yes but something was holding her down._ 'Is it because she's of high authority here?_' Probably, although she would definitely show Chikane her full respect as she was of a high status and her probable boss in the company, that doesn't seem to be the issue at hand. She feels as if they were still not sure of each other. She inwardly decided that she should give it some time so that she could get to know the other once again. And when that time comes, Himeko will reveal her true relationship with the heiress. And so she opted to say no. Deep inside, amidst the feelings of hurt for denying Chikane in her life, she felt that it was the right choice.

Souma nodded his head to acknowledge Himeko's answer. And though he could tell that Himeko was hiding something, he respected her decision and would wait patiently, together with his girlfriend- Mako- for the blonde to reveal the truth. The bizarre thing is that he just can't shake the awful feeling that he would be included in an ugly misunderstanding. But because he wanted this day to end well, he decided to set it aside for a while.

A chime has resounded, signaling that they have reached their destination. Once the door of the elevator opened, it revealed a grinning Mako.

"Saotome-san, are you alright? Earlier you seemed so desperate and now you're looking like you've just caught something really weird on camera" Reiko said as she peeped over Mako's still grinning face.

"Oh, so the sleepy-head princess has finally arrived" the girl said with a cheeky grin as her hazelnut eyes flickered with mischief.

"Wh-why you two! I so hate you guys!" Himeko said with all the anger she could muster as she stuck a tongue out at the pair of them. She crossed her arms on her chest as the blush from earlier once again appeared on her cheeks. The three other occupants laughed warmheartedly sue to the cute response their adorable friend gave them which, coincidentally, caused Himeko to redden even more, if that was even possible.

After the laughter died down a bit, Mako said "So Himeko, what happened back there with Himemiya-sama?"

Just hearing Chikane's name made Himeko lose her focus a tad bit. She couldn't help but be distracted every time she remembered such a unique beauty that the world rarely sees. "Wh-what about it?" the blonde stuttered her reply as she saw a smirk adorning Mako's features.

"Did you two kiss or something?"

"O-of course not! Why would you even think of that?! For goodness sake, we were standing near the elevator! And besides, we were in public too, Mako-chan!"

Seeing Himeko so flustered like this made Mako's grin widen. Who would want to stop teasing the girl if she looked as cute as she did now? And it appears Himeko has a crush on their boss, nonetheless. "Okay, then what happened? Since you said you did not kiss" she said albeit playfully.

"I'm telling you the truth! I accidentally bumped into her while I was rushing to get to this floor, okay? That was it and nothing more. And besides Mako-chan, why didn't you tell me that I would be working in the Himemiya Corporation?" Himeko replied rather fast, making her companions give their full attention to fully comprehend what she was saying. She was fidgeting under the gaze of her friends, as well as annoyed upon realizing that Mako kept the identity of the workplace from her.

"Woah, slow down there partner" Reiko said, waving her hands in the process.

"Yeah Himeko. Slow down a bit. And don't you think that's a silly question you got there? Why? You don't want to work here?" the girl in question said. Himeko shook her head, saying that it was indeed fine. "Alright, regarding that bumping incident, we believe you. Well you know, since that's bound to happen to you everyday" Mako said, earning a dangerous glare from her best friend.

"Mako-chan!"

"Haha! Okay, okay. Well anyways, did you and Himemiya-sama meet somewhere before? Do you know each other personally?"

Himeko went quiet hearing the question from Mako. The three other people: Souma, Reiko and Mako, sensed Himeko's discomfort. As Mako was about to take back her question, Himeko said "That would be silly, Mako-chan. Why would Chikane Himemiya-sama, the only daughter of the world's richest family, know me? Besides, if we did know each other, she wouldn't have time for me at all. She has a lot of other things to attend to…" she stated with a voice filled with, what her friends could comprehend, hurt "Yeah, she's too busy. And has a lot of other things to do, a lot other than finding me" she said the last part in a bare whisper that only she and her heart could hear. Her own words stabbed her delicate heart as she spoke words which she had often contemplated.

Chikane felt her heart constrict. Her mind, together with a certain Kurusugawa Himeko, thought _'We're just like strangers now'_

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews, PMs, comments and suggestions are welcome! :D

Till next time!


End file.
